Emptiness
by BrokenxXxAngel
Summary: 'Emptiness. Just like Kakashi said. He told me that this would happen. Yet I trudged on, acting as if I were unfazed by his words. When in truth, it scared the hell out of me.'


**A/N: **Okey. I wrote this, like...4 months ago, and it was sitting in Microsoft Word for sooo long. It was lonley, so now it's going to come here for you guys to read! Beware the uber fluff and Sasuke OOC-ness! 3 You know you love it!

**Warnings:** NaruSasu, Angst-ish, Shounen-ai...death...and...uhhhhh

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any other character from the show. I just own the fic because **I** wrote it! XP I know you want it.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Emptiness.

Just like Kakashi said. He _told_ me that this would happen. Yet I trudged on, acting as if I were unfazed by his words. When in truth, it scared the hell out of me.

Now, I have nothing left to live for. Nothing. Just…vacant life without meaning. Itachi is dead and _I_ am the last Uchiha. The very last.

Where is the relief? Where is the unrelenting happiness? I have worked for this day to come my whole life. And yet, I feel nothing my heart but regret and sadness.

The cold is getting to me now. I look up to watch the frozen white crystals fall from the grey sky.

'_Look, Sasuke. Mother Nature must be sad to cry such cold tears.'_

I let my eyes fall to the ground. Blood taints the pure whiteness of the earth surrounding me.

"Like my Sharingan." I muse, not really talking to anyone in particular. I turn my head slowly to the right, staring blankly at my once beloved older brother. A trickle of blood is flowing from his mouth and his black eyes are still staring at me. I remember his last words…

"_Well done little brother…" _

That's what he had said. After all the years of torture and hatred, his parting words were that of praise.

I sense chakra. It's familiar yet distant in memory.

_Who is it? Who would come here? Leave me alone, for Kami's sake!_

"Sasuke!!" A voice calls to me. Again, it's familiar to me…who is it?

A spark of warmth ignites in my heart. Then anger.

_No, no, no, no, NO! Stay away from me!_

I attempt to get up, but it is futile. My wounds are too deep and I've lost too much chakra. Oh how I so desperately want to run. Run away from those piercing cerulean eyes that will soon come to me. Please don't let him see me like this…

A hand grips my shoulder. I ignore it. I don't even have to look to know who it belongs to. The heat that radiates from the touch gives it away immediately.

"Sasuke…" This time in a whisper. His breath tickles my ear. I wish that he wasn't so close. "Are you okay?" I continue to stare off in front of me. I can tell he's getting frustrated. "Damn it, Uchiha! Answer me!"

_No, I can't. Not after what I did to you._

'_It wasn't meaningless. To me, you've become my best friend.'_

I shake my head slowly. The hand on my shoulder stiffens. He grasps both of my shoulders and turns me towards him. My eyes shut tightly, not willing to look him in the eye.

"Sasuke, look at me." He orders. I shake my head again. His chakra becomes erratic with rage and aggravation. "What the hell happened?"

"I-I killed h-him." I sputter. I can't control my voice; I hadn't really intended to answer.

"Killed who? What happened?" He asks dumbly. He must not have seen the body yet. I turn my head towards my brother's corpse and open my eyes to look at it. His appearance is still as intimidating as it was when I was a child. Even though I am his killer.

I hear Naruto gasp lightly. The hands on my shoulders fall slowly. I find myself missing their warmth and safety.

"S-Sasuke…you…killed…" He doesn't finish his sentence. Instead, he wraps me in a tight hug. At first, I accept the kindliness gratefully, but then I realize that I don't deserve it. I'll just end up hurting him again.

Despite my weakened state, I struggle against his hold. But he doesn't let go and I become frantic.

"L-let go of me!" I demand, a little frustrated at the desperation in my voice.

"No, I won't lose you again." He whispers. The sadness of his voice makes me stop. Hot tears form in my eyes, threatening to fall. I go limp in his arms, just from sheer defeat. "Sasuke?"

"I don't deserve this…" I voice my thoughts. Naruto positions me in front of him; I keep my head bowed.

"Don't deserve what? What are you talking about?" He asks.

Silence

Naruto grasps my chin with his callous hand and pulls my face up. My eyes shut once again. I refuse to look him in the eye.

**Naruto**

The feeling of his silky skin makes my heart flutter. I see the dark bags under his eyes and his face is paler than usual. Battling Itachi must have taken a toll on his frail body. I want so badly to take all the pain away from him, to _protect_ him. But I know that I can't, and it's killing me.

Oh Kami, I wish that he would look at me. I want to see those ebony eyes again. Even if they're glaring at me or full of hate, I just want them to _look_ at me.

There's something on his face that's never been there before. What is it?

**Vulnerability.**

Vulnerability? Yes…that's what it is. Sasuke's shattered now and he's got nothing else left in his life.

**Tell him, Kit. Give him a reason to stick around.**

**Sasuke**

"Why won't you look at me?" He whimpers, desperation and misery evident in his voice.

"Just leave me." I plead quietly.

"No. I'm not going to leave, teme." He says angrily. My heart throbs at the sound of my old nick-name. Naruto takes my face into his hands and brushes a thumb across my cheek gingerly. He handles me as though I might break. I fear that he's right. "I've worked too hard to bring you back."

"Naruto…" It sounds like both a warning and a plea. Curse this weakness!

"Look at me, open your eyes. Please." He orders me softly. Slowly and grudgingly, I open my eyes. It's so hard to deny the dobe what he wants. His sapphire eyes look into my own searchingly. He smiles softly. "Thank you."

"Why? After all that I did to you…you still chased after me. I told you to stop, but you didn't. Why?" I ask. Naruto laughs and presses his forehead against mine.

"It's called 'love', teme." He answers softly. His eyes sparkle with happiness and longing. I wish that my eyes could be the same.

_Love…? He…Naruto…?_

The accursed tears gather in my eyes again, only this time they _do_ fall. He kisses them away tenderly.

"I-I love you, too." I whisper. Slightly shocked and embarrassed at my own admission, I lower my head in an attempt to hide it. Do I love him? I suppose I do…years of rivalry and friendship has allowed him into my dark heart. He deserves better than me.

Warm arms wrap tightly around me. Not painfully, but protectively. He seems to be aware of my injuries judging by the gentleness in his touch.

"Come home, Sasuke." He says. "We all miss you and want you back. _I_ want you back."

Home…a place that has been elusive to me for years. Home sounds nice. Maybe, just maybe, it'll really feel like it this time.

"Home…" I repeat. Just the word makes me feel happy again. The memories of the old Team 7 and the rest of the rookie nine fill my head. Will things ever be the same?

Naruto is looking at me with expectant eyes. I feel the corners of my mouth twitch upward in a sad attempt to smile. Kami, how long has it been since I did that?!

I start to feel sluggish and light-headed. I haven't slept or ate in days. I nod my head at him, too tired to do anything else. Naruto flashes me one of his goofy, overly-excited smiles and I lean into his shoulder.

He picks me up bridal-style and begins to run, trying to not jostle me too much. I'd argue about the girly position, but I'm just too damn weak to at the moment. I'm also to damn happy to care.

Things are changing.

Suddenly I have a reason to live…a reason to go on…

My life is not bare anymore. My emptiness has been filled.

* * *

**A/N: **Told you it was fluffy and angsty. I _really_ want to know how you guys liked it, so puh-leeze review! I'll give you my cat! ...Okay, no I won't. Fidget is too cool and sexy for you guys...I'll...buy you something! Maybe... Oh for God's sake, just review! 


End file.
